A Time of Peace, Interrupted
by Gexican
Summary: It's a few decades since Ichigo's death in the human world. The 3rd, 5th, and 9th squads all have very strong yet mysterious captains: Shima Akuma, Minji Yuki, and Kyourane Chou respectively. The story begins as a new face joins the 7th squad as their captain. What problems could a time of such resounding peace have?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So just to clarify if something is written in _italics_, it's a thought and not actually spoken. And if it's **bold**, then it is someone actually speaking but from another location. The "~~" is to show that the "set" has changed and that there is a new location. This is my first ever story so feel free to give criticism especially if it's a name spelled wrong or I use the wrong word for something or if my writing style is unclear. I hope you enjoy c:

Soul Society is in a time of peace. The time of war and chaos is behind them, as is the time of the substitute shinigami: Kurosaki Ichigo. His death as a human has made several captains hopeful about his future as a shinigami. The captains for the third, fifth, and ninth squads were filled decades after Ichigo's time. Shima Akuma, the new third squad captain is a kidou master and a mysterious alcoholic. Kyourane Chou, the ninth squad captain is a cute young captain with devilish intent. Lastly there is Minji Yuki, the fifth squad captain. Her suffering knows no bounds as she is constantly examined by the twelfth squad because of her lab rat past.

There is a gap in the Captain's positions as of late. Seventh squad captain, Komamura was defeated by a hollow. With his spirit already crushed after the defeat of Tousen, Komamura Taicho didn't possess the will to fully recover and died leaving no one able to take his position. We now begin our tale as a new face comes to claim a captain's hiori, the recommendation coming from none other than Kyourane Taicho.

"Who are the captains that will assess the new Kid?" Shima Akuma used her precious voice to ask. It was a rare occurrence to hear the voice of Shima-taicho, but Minji-taicho was privileged as her closest comrade.

Yuki swallowed another cup of sake, "I don't know but it better not be me," she laid her head back, "I always get chosen to watch those things."

"Maybe if you didn't always ask someone else to go for you they would stop requesting you," Akuma retorted plainly while refilling both empty cups on the table.

"You started drinking without me?" Rangiku sighed as she entered the room, "I thought you were my friends."

"Sorry!" Yuki smiled as Akuma poured Rangiku a cup. While the three of them enjoyed their sake, a certain someone walked in.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya Toshirou was no longer the child-like size he had once been. The only difference in him was his height and build, he was now quite tall and enjoyed looking down on those who had once done the same to him, "How are you drinking so early in the day?"

"Mou~ Taicho-" Rangiku pouted.

"Don't get so worked up Torou-kun," Yuki smirked as she watched his face twitch at his nickname.

He replied with a clenched jaw, "Shouldn't you be monitoring the new captain?" He knew this was information she did not want to hear and felt a wave of satisfaction as he left, dragging Rangiku with him.

"Man, I really don't want to do this," Yuki pouted looking at Akuma, "say, Akuma-san, you woudn't mind taking over for me would you?"

"Again?" She replied plainly, "I did it for you last time too."

"Pleeeease~" Yuki begged, "I'll never ask you again I swear!"

"Fine."

"Yes! You are the best Akuma-san, I'll buy next time too," she grinned at her success, "Now if you'll excuse me," she took her cup and drank it down, "I have important things to do."

It was very lucky of Yuki to have not gone to the captain test. If she had, she might have figured things out.

Toushirou, Akuma, and Kenpachi sat with Genryusai as they awaited the arrival of the new captain.

"Covering for Minji-san again I see, Shima-san," Hitsugaya spoke without looking at her. Akuma merely nodded in response which irritated Hitsugaya I ways he didn't know could affect him. Shima Akuma had always hit a nerve with him. She was very beautiful he had to give her that. She was slender and just slightly taller than average. Her thin face was framed by her deep black hair that faded to white as it reached her waist. Everything about her was placed perfectly except her eyes. They were glassy and seemed to not focus on anything. He had seen her eyes sharp once, it was when she was being tested for her captain position. She had never looked more beautifully alive. "Why don't you speak? I don't think I've ever heard your voice. You don't even speak for Kidou incantations!"

Akuma's gaze shifted to meet Hitsugaya's with a confused face that seemed to ask: "What do you mean?"

This only angered him more.

"Now, now you two. Let's stay calm. Our guest should arrive at any moment," Kyourane-taicho fluttered her small body to her seat closest to Genryusai as everyone quieted.

The doors opened and in walked the nominee. He was tall with blonde hair that was pulled back. He looked nervous but walked with confidence that only experience can give. His Zanpaktou was a purple that was lavish and royal, it was strapped to his thigh and followed his leg when he walked.

His voice was deep and filled the room, "My name is Shirou Enkimura," he bowed, "please take care of me through this test"

While the test was conducted, Yuki was in her favorite place; the large sakura tree in the 5th squads barracks. She sat up there with her zanpaktou and meditated. It was quite easy for her to speak with him. She often thinks back to when she met him. She was a young child in Rukongai. In fact this memory is her first memory. His voice is the first voice she remembers hearing. _He spoke to her, "You!" his voice was full, "You must be of greatness to be granted me! Tell me your name small one!" _

_"M-me?" She looked around expecting someone else._

_"Yes you. Who else would be granted an audience with me?" he was dark skinned but without a blemish, his hair was short and somewhere between brown, red, and blonde. He was dressed in bright jewels and dark, deep blues that jingled as he knelt down to the small girl._

_"M-minji Yuki," she finally blurted out._

_"Yuki! A good strong name, you are just the type of person I need. A fresh start," his smile was contagious and Yuki couldn't help but return a smile despite the slight twang of sadness she saw in his eyes, "Yuki, my dear, consider yourself a queen for that is what you are now."_

_"A queen?" she hardly felt like a queen. She was in a dingy t-shirt while he was lavished in gold._

_"That's right! There is no way I would be with a commoner, so you must be a queen," he held out his hand to her, "that is, if you want to become my Queen."_

_There was no hesitation, she took his hand and called out his name, "…_

"Gilgamesh."

Suddenly Yuki was in her soul. The room was a palace with fruits and jewels and of course a thrown. "Yuki! You've come! Shall I pour the wine?" He hadn't changed a bit since she first met him. His smile was still contagious and his eyes were still intriguing. They sat and spoke over wine. Yuki wondered if other Shinigami had a similar relationship, she knew it was a challenge for others to speak with their zanpaktou, but she couldn't imagine it. Honestly she didn't have to meditate to speak with Gilgamesh, she could hear his voice if he spoke to her. She meditated to see him. And how they yearned for each other's company.

"Yuki, I must confess, I have a bad feeling growing inside me," Gilgamesh spoke while swirling his wine.

"What kind of feeling?" she sipped her wine.

"I-" he sipped gracefully like a King is expected to, "I can't place it."

She hadn't seen him this serious and it worried her, "It's nothing the all-powerful Gilgamesh can't handle!" They laughed and went to sip their drinks when "she" arrived.

"I'm hurt, after all these years I still don' get an invitation to your parties."

"What do you want?" Yuki responded rudely while finishing off her glass.

"Honestly Yuki," Gilgamesh poured her another glass of while re-filling his own, "I don't understand why you are so rude to her."

"She doesn't belong here. She was- she is a piece of me that I regret."

"Perhaps, but you can't get rid of her. Why don't you just embrace her, she is after all just another form of your strength."

Yuki groaned and drank. She glanced at their visitor, she looked exactly like Yuki except she was pure white with a black captain's hiori.

_Hollow._

Every time she looked at her she was reminded of her past and her weaknesses.

"**Minji-taicho!**"the outside world called and it was time to leave her pearch.

"Yes Hinamori-san?" Yuki replied as she put Gilgamesh back into his sheath on her back; the hilt facing downward.

"The nominee was passed! The new 7th squad captain is a man named Shirou Enkimura!"

Yuki jumped down from the tree, "Shirou Enkimura? I've never heard of him. Where did he come from?"

"He's from a scout squad outside of the 13 squads I think. Kyourane-taicho ran into him one day and recommended him."

"Scout squad? How could someone from a scout squad pass the captain test?" Yuki furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She sighed; she had never been good at first impressions.

All of the captains and vice captains were brought into the usual meeting room, everyone except the new captain was present. The air was thick and tense. It's hard to say whether this tension was from anticipation or a nervousness of the rookie captain. Yuki looked to the new captain's nominator: Kyourane Chou. She was the youngest and cutest captain in soul society. Despite her usual cuteness, she seemed as tense as the others were…Yuki's mind wandered to Kyourane-san. She was no older than 13. Her light purple hair, put up as usual in two pony tails on either side of her head, came to a sudden end around her knees. She came up to her vice-captain, Shuuhei's, collar bones making her the shortest captain. Because she is so small, her kimono and hiroi don't fit her well. The sleeves cover her hands and the bottoms of the legs are torn from being dragged on the ground so much. In a word, she was adorable.

Thinking about the new captain she felt uneasy from all the tension. "Yuki, you shouldn't worry so much, you'll wrinkle that pretty face of yours. You have nothing to fear. You're a Queen remember?"

Gilgamesh was always there for her. She sighed, he was right, why should she fear?

The doors opened and in walked the new 7th squad Captain: Shirou Enkimura.

As he walked in he was quite nervous, "Stay confident, you are the strongest, remember?" a voice who knew him the best soothed him. Enkimura put on a smile as he walked in. He immediately recognized the captain's from his test. He wished he had been more acquainted with the squads. Before Kyourane-taicho, he was a mere scout. _A quick scan _he thought _I need to learn their- _His thoughts were cut short as he saw her. The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was average height with long, layered red hair put messily up behind her. Her captain hiori was draped over her shoulders instead of worn and her black kimono's sleeves were ripped up the arm. She was amazing and she glowed in Enkimura's eyes. He forced his gaze to leave as he took his place, but as he bowed and spoke; his gaze was fixated on her. Genryusai then spoke, "I know, Shirou-taicho, that you are unfamiliar with the Captains, so we will take a moment for introductions."

Enkimura's heart began to race, not only would he hear her voice, but now he would hear her name! _Who is she?!_ His mind screamed.

Finally she inhaled to speak, "I am-"

The alarm went off. Hollows were invading Soul Society on a mass scale. Normally the new captain would be sent as to show his talent and skill, but Genryusai worried of the scale of the attack. "Captains of squads 3, 5, and 9 will go deal with the hollow. This will be an example to our new captain of what is expected of him."

"Hai!"

There were thousands of hollow flowing into Soul Society, and unusually high amount.

Enkimura doubted that only three people, regardless of their powers could wipe out such a large number of hollow.

"Having doubts?" Hitsugaya asked Enkimura, "I heard you were part of a hollow scout squad."

"Yes!" Enkimura stood up straight, "I've never seen three people defeat so many hollow."

"Three? Please, just one of those three could handle this situation on their own."

Enkimura was speechless _How powerful are these people? _It was then that he saw the red haired beauty from before, her hirori had the 5th squad symbol on it. His jaw dropped as she reached for her sword. He had not noticed it before, but both the hilt and sheath were golden, in fact Enkimura thought that they could be made of gold. She reached for the hilt and drew the blade that was also golden.

"Command, Gilgamesh!"

~~~~So there's chapter one! I hope you guys enjoy it, I didn't know how long/short would be appropriate so I just wrote until I found a comfortable stopping spot


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so I know it took me a while to get this up. I kind of have a bad habit of writing everything in my notebook and then being lazy about typing it up so I'll work on that. Also I know this chapter is a tad shorter than the last, but if I would have made it longer, it would be twice as long until I could stop comfortably Anyhow I appreciate the review and readers and I hope I have improved with your suggestions c:**

The Gold Katana glowed brightly and then completely disappeared. Enkimura's eyes couldn't follow what happened next but suddenly she was holding two ice picks held together by a chain; everything was golden. The hollow disappeared as suddenly as her weapon had appeared. Enkimura was amazed; he had completely fallen for her. Hitsugaya (who was also watching Minji-taicho) moved his gaze from the smitten Enkimura to Kyourane-taicho. She was a curious creature. No one really understood her. Truthfully most people feared her. There were many theories of why she was so scary, but the one that held the most merit had to do with her powers. The two captains that judged her captain test were Shima-taicho and Komamura-taicho, and he died not too long afterward. Hitsugaya knew they were unrelated, but still, it was a haunting idea. She was a cute little girl, but with a monster of a dark power.

"Absorb, Bakemono!" Hearing her voice deepen as she spoke sent shivers down Hitsugaya's spine. Her zanpaktou was a zigzag of terrifying shapes tipped with something that resembles a crab claw. Hitsugaya had seen her zanpaktou countless times, but he felt cold every time. Fortunately for him, he had never seen or felt the full extent of her powers; for that he was grateful.

Kyourane slashed the air with Bakemono and all the hollow were entrapped in black globe-like things that popped like balloons. The hollow had all vanished. Chou licked her lips as she sheathed her sword.

While Yuki and Chou were attrackting attention, Akuma was dealing with her own set of hollow; she would probably have to deal with the rip as well, "those two are useless…"

Instead of killing the hollow, she used a way of binding on all of them and pushed them back through the rip they had entered through. She sighed and "stitched" the rip up with more kidou.

"As always you were magnificent, Shima-taicho," her vice-captain Kira smiled. Akuma nodded as he continued, "and without using your zanpaktou might I add!"

"Neither of those two needed to release their zanpaktou's, they were just showing off for the newbie." She mumbled as she went to where the other captains were.

Kira didn't understand. He knew that the three of them were superior in power, but he was hesitant in believing that their power was to the extent of which Shima-taicho believed. He knew that Minji-taicho could control her reiatsu to the full extreme, Shima-taicho was the ultimate kidou master, and that Kyourane-taciho had a fearfully mysterious power; but were they 'that' strong? That he did not know.

"Minji-taicho, you didn't use your power?" Kurostuchi Mayuri was watching Yuki with a certain gleam in his eye. Enkimura, although he now knew the beauty's name, did not like Kurostuchi's gaze. He clenched his fists and bit his tongue.

Yuki sighed, "This was a demonstration to Enkimura-taicho, not one of your many experiments, Kurostuchi-taicho," she glared bitterly that 12th squad captain. Enkimura's curiosity had been peaked. _What kind of power does she possess? _The thought quickly left him as he thought about her voice, perhaps it was too harsh for others, but to Enkimura, she sounded better than a symphony.

Genryusai spoke to the captains, "Because Enkimura-taicho is so unfamiliar with the 13 squads, each captain will show basic duties."

Yuki already hated the new Captain. Not only was she forced to show him Gilgamesh, but now she had to show him around his barracks! _Shouldn't Iba-san be doing this? That lazy son of a-_

"Minji-taicho…right?" Enkimura smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

Yuki sighed, "that's right. Come on, you'll have to introduced yourself to your new squad."

His nervous and child-like demeanor irritated Yuki. _He knows nothing about what it takes to be a Captain. _

**You're too hard on him Yuki. He may become your rival in strength!**

_So the great Gilgamesh is soft for a new comer?_

**Pfsh! Look at his Zanpaktou! It's a color of royalty. You never can know what a noble is hiding…**

They stood before the 7th squad. Yuki was amused, there was no way this pansy of a man would be accepted by a squad once led by the mighty Komamura. He didn't stand a chance against that kind of legacy.

Enkimura cleared his throat and spoke with an impressive amount of confidence, "I'm your new captain Shirou Enkimura…"

_Something is different…where is that shakiness he showed me just moments ago? _Yuki thought with a serious tone.

As he sent his squad off he turned back to Yuki with that confident air. When Yuki smiled at him; however, he slipped back into embarazzment and blushed at her beauty.

"There's no need to act shy, " Yuki smirked, "Your confident side will get your further than being humble," she patted his shoulder. Enkimura was on fire! Paralyzed yet burning under her touch, so firm yet delicate. "Come on, I'll bring you to your office," as she walked ahead, Enkimura tried to calm himself down.

_You remember why you came here? _A voice inside him spoke, a voice that he both feared and loved.

_Ofcourse _his face turned serious, _to find him._

_The captain who just touched you, do you know who she is?_

_She's magnificent isn't sh-_

_SHE'S the one who controls him. She is the owner of Gilgamesh._

Enkimura was frozen in disbelief.

"Shirou-taicho?" Yuki-called to him, "are you coming?" She called his name. How bittersweet was this feeling? His heart was flying, yet his stomach dropped.

"I'm coming," he had never cursed his fate more than that moment. What horrible luck.

"I don't like it!" Hisagi Shuuhei complained to Chou, "How could someone like him become a Captain?" he gave a piece of strawberry cake to Chou.

She smiled brightly and happily ate her cake, "You do realize," she took another generous bite, "that I was the one who nominated him to the position."

Hisagi paused, "Taicho! How could you tell me this now? You should have mentioned this earlier so that I could praise you! But honestly, how could you nominate a stranger? Remember the last time we had a stranger as a captain? I mean what were you thinking? You could have…"

Chou smiled, Hisagi usually lectured her. He treated her like a little sister. He did all of her paperwork, only forcing her to stamp the documents and he always accompanied her to the Captain meetings to keep her from dozing off. But most importantly, he gave her sweets, especially when he lectured. He knew just how to keep her from a foul mood, and he was quite good at it.

She sighed as she set down her fork, her cake was not yet finished but her ming was heavy. Why did she nominate him? He was interesting. She was out on patrol looking for rips where hollow sneak in. They were becoming more frequent and more dangerous. The 12th squad was busy trying to figure out why that was. It was then that she heard a noise. _Hollow _she thought as she drew her sword, "way of binding…" she shot a yellow kidou into the bushes where she heard the noise.

"Itai, Itai! Stop I'm a Shinigami! " a blonde figure rolled out.

Chou panicked and apologized as she negated the Kidou. He rubbed his joints and began to complain as he looked up to Chou, "T-t-t-taicho?!" He immediately got on his hands and knees to apologize for his rude complaints.

Chou shook her head, "It's fine, don't apologize."

He stood up and bowed, "I'm Shirou Enkimura"

"Squad?" She was surprised she had to ask.

He looked puzzled, "I'm on a special scout squad…"

"You're not a part of the 13 squads?"

"No I'm not," he was ashamed, "but I'm just as strong as one of your men!"

There was something about him that made Chou uneasy, "I'm Kyourane Chou, 9th squad captain," she said while watching him closely; she didn't trust him.

He bowed, "Why are you out here? I was told to patrol tonight so why would a captain be sent to patrol?"

She revised her opinion, she may not trust him, but he seemed harmless so she smiled, "I usually walk around looking for rips, just in case I can prevent damage."

"Oh? How noble of you, Kyourane-taicho."

As she talked more with him, she felt he was hiding something. He asked her a question that she couldn't make sense out of: "Is there a captain who thinks of himself as a King?" She knew no one of that description and he never asked further on the subject. She learned that he had mastered bankai and took the opportunity to give him a nomination for a position where Chou could watch him closely. He was dangerous, Chou knew that much. She feared that his danger might go unquestioned by others and that worried her.

**"Taicho?" **Hisagi leaned over the desk toward her, "Is something the matter?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I just want to eat cake with Hisagi-onii-chan!" That always made him blush.

"H-hai, Kyourane-taicho!" he ran off to go get more cake, leaving Chou to her thoughts. What came to mind was her jealousy. When she first met Enkimura, he was cute and blushed as though she were a woman to him. It was the first time that Chou felt like a woman and not a younger sister to a man. As much as she was wary about Enkimura, she was much more excited by being shown romantic interest. That being said, when Enkimura entered the captain's room to introduce himself, his eyes were locked on Minji Yuki! He glanced at Chou briefly, but the moment he found Minji, they were glued. How Chou envied her! They were roughly that same age, yet Minji was the "adult-like" figure, while Chou was labeled as a teenager at best. Minji was a poor amnesia riddled orphan with only a sword of pure gold to her name. She would have been mugged or killed as a little kid if it weren't for Aizen! She would have been nothing, yet because of _him _she is everything. The focal point of the technological and research department too! Just a lucky little orphan. Chou slaved away her entire life, her endurance was something impossible to recreate. She did not have a cushion of amnesia to make her childhood bearable. She remembered the pain as the world she knew was over. If it weren't her zanpaktou Bakemono, she would be free of that pain. She blamed her yet owed her everything. It was a bitter sweet realization that Chou hated to admit.

She was the true, silent miracle. Not Minji Yuki. Why do they look at Minji without seeing Chou? If it weren't for Shirou Enkimura; if he wouldn't have looked away from Chou, if he wouldn't have looked at Minji Yuki of all people! Even though Chou felt the most post from Enkimura, most of the men (even her vice-captain) desired Minji over Chou. In a word, Chou hated everything about Minji Yuki.

"Taicho…?" Hisagi looked at Chou with concern.

Chou had her fork clutched in her fist; she relaxed to revealed a mangled fork.

"Oh."

"Oh? Taicho! You can't just destroy a fork because you're out of cake!" Hisagi began to take her dishes as he continued to lecture her about cutlery.

_Minji Yuki, I have had enough of you._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok so it's been a while since my last update but I have at least 6 chapters written out. Typing them up is just difficult so bear with me. I know this update is really short but I promise I'll get as much up as I can within the next couple of days :D**

Hitsugaya was sitting in his office watching the sun set from a window. This time of celebration seemed awfully guiet. He thought that the wave of peace they had so long been enjoying was finally coming to an end. He reminisced on the past struggles he faced together with Kurosaki. Would Soul Society have to face a danger larger than Aizen without Kurosaki's help? Even though Kurosaki is gone, three new captains seem to have taken his place in a way. Shima Akuma, Minji Yuki, and Kyourane Chou had proven themselves extremely powerful for their young age. Hitsugaya thought back on the time of Aizen's defeat: when he first met Minji Yuki.

The 10th squad had been delegated the task of emptying Las Noches of any threats to allow the 12th squad a safe environment for research. There were lowly hollow, fraccion, and even arrancar. Through the clean-up Hitsugaya found what looked like a laboratory that was connected to Aizen's room. The only thing in the room that caught his attention was the cage. The imprisoned girl wasn't clothed and merely sat staring with glazed eyes at a golden katana lying just outside the bars. _Is she even alive? _"Hey, you," she didn't so much as flinch, "You there, girl!" No reaction. _Maybe she really is dead… _He looked closer at the girl. She was thin, but she didn't appear to be malnourished judging by her fairly plump stomach. She was covered in dried blood but Hitsugaya could see no sign of scar or wound on her. He reached down to grab the golden katana when suddenly the girl reached through the bars and wrapped her hands around his throat. Shocked, Hitsugaya began to panic. The girl's eyes were alive now, but seemed to be scarred in place of her body. She dropped him and desperately began to reach for the katana. It was in this moment that Hitsugaya felt pity toward this experiment. _How long has she been here? What did they do to her? _

Hitsugaya broke open the cage and motioned for the girl to come out. She looked up at him with eyes that were both confused and scared. The only time the cage was opened was when Aizen-sama wanted to run more tests; or when the Espada wished to be amused with her…

The girl stood and walked hesitantly toward the strange boy. Blushing, Hitsugaya removed his haori and motioned for her to put it on. The girl slowly put on the garment, careful not to take her eyes off of the newcomer. She hadn't been shown compassion in so long that she had forgotten what it was entirely. "My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou. Who are you?"

She blinked a few times not sure what he meant, "Aizen-sama's experiment number 897620513 with an active success rate of 95%" she scurried past him and grabbed the katana. She held it tightly as if she feared it would be taken.

"You're an experiment? What did he do to you?"

She turned to face him, "Want me to show you?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho! There's a problem!"

"What is it Masumoto?" Hitsugaya rubbed his temples with his fingertips.

"Arrancar," Rangiku was breathing heavily, "have entered Soul Society through a rip!"

"And? That's not something to get worked-up over-"

"They're numbered!"

Hitsugaya stood, "Where?"

"5th squad"

"Yuki!"

Yuki was surrounded by 50 arrancar, the closest 3 were numbered 36, 42, and 27. "They're nothing to worry about," Yuki had told her squad before she left; "I can handle them alone."

"You, shinigami! You don't have the reiatsu of a shinigami" number 42 stepped closer.

"She's wearing a haori, she's a captain," number 36 smacked 42.

"Hey wait a minute. You look familiar…" 27 was eyeing her intensely.

Yuki tensed up; _they can't possibly-_

"Isn't this the bitch Aizen-sama was raising in the back?" 27 smirked, "You are aren't you? Zero-sama?"

"Wha-" the last time she stuttered was when she left Las Noches. Yuki hated herself for stuttering from such stupid questions, "What do you lowly hollow want?"

"What a silly question, Zero-sama," 36 smirked.

She tensed in embarrassment. "Who's fraccion are you?"

"Why does it matter?" 42 spat sourly.

"Don't speak so rudely to our senior!" 27 smacked 42, "she did train with our master after all." Yuki found her temper to be running dangerously short. "You are the Zero-sama that was given to a very special espada as a present right?" They had written their death to be violent.

_You should remind them of the power they used to fear, of our power. The power given to us by Aizen-sama. _

Yuki grinned sickeningly, "You may not remember my strength," she looked at the arrancar with black and yellow eyes of the hollow, "so allow me to remind you!" She ripped off her pant leg to show the "0" that had been burned into the flesh of her upper thigh.

The hollow took this action to mean 'attack' and Yuki clapped her hands together in front of her chest. Before that moment it had been a whole 20 years since her last transformation. Yuki finally transformed into the evil experiment that perfected Aizen's experiment. Full Shinigami hollowfication.


End file.
